


Dust and Ashes

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Infinity War spoilers, Lawyers, Nelson and Murdock, avacados at law, i'm a year late to this party, matt's super senses, radar sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: A snapshot of what might have happened at the offices of Nelson and Murdock during the events of Infinity War. Title from Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812.





	Dust and Ashes

Matt breathed in New York.   
The offices of Nelson & Murdock smelled of lemon cleaning agents and printer ink and old coffee. Filtering through the window was the piss scent of the streets, but Karen’s lovely perfume soothed the disgust.  
Matt hung his jacket and took a breath to steady himself for the day.  
Everything suddenly hushed. Between two breaths the noise that always filled Matt’s skull dimmed.   
And then the screaming started. Matt slammed both hands over his ears. Screaming, everyone was screaming. Everyone, everywhere. They were inside his head. The voices were tearing his skull in half.  
Matt’s knees hit the floor.   
Foggy was at his side in an instant.  
“What’s happening?” Foggy’s voice filtered through the pain.  
What was happening? Matt held his breath and focused.   
New York was in turmoil. Sirens, crashes, crumpled metal and burning flesh, and… dust? Why was there so much dust? It was everywhere, hovering over every surface.   
And the screaming.   
What were they screaming about? Besides the burning and the crashing?   
“...Gone…”  
“...they’re gone…”  
“Where?.... gone…”  
“Dear God,” Matt breathed. The hush. It wasn’t a lull in the constant background noise of his senses. It was an absence.   
Heartbeats.  
The heartbeats were gone.   
Everyday Matt filtered out the roaring pulse of millions of people’s heartbeats, and breaths, and voices.   
Moments ago a million heartbeats vanished. Into thin air. Into…  
“The dust,” Matt gasped.  
He grabbed Foggy’s arm. “Where’s Karen?”  
“In the other office. Karen?” Foggy called out.  
She didn’t answer.  
“No, please, no,” Matt mumbled. He didn’t need to stand to know what was in the other room, but he did. He fought the pain in his head and wobbled into Karen’s office.   
Perfume, ink, dust.  
“Karen?” Foggy followed Matt. “Where’d you go, Karen?”  
“She’s gone,” Matt choked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ https://headfulloffantasies.tumblr.com/


End file.
